The concept of devices for tilting a sofa bed or futon frame between a bed position and a couch position are old in the art. Typically, they use some type of a pawl or dog which lockingly engages one part of a folding frame with a second part of a folding frame. Generally, these members require gravity to force the pawl or dog into a position which causes latching between the two parts of the folding frame. The present invention eliminates the need for separate pawls or dogs by using pad support members that can be brought into temporary mechanical lever type engagement with one another to move one of the pad support members from the bed position to the couch position.